


Under the Tavern's Table

by Shae_C



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae_C/pseuds/Shae_C
Summary: Dalish and Skinner spend some time alone under a tavern table.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eightbots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightbots/gifts).



> This is for acebats! A fellow lover of the pairing Dalish/Skinner. <3 I loved your suggestion for them making out under the table with some legs visible. That just seems like something they would absolutely do and I really enjoyed working on this.


End file.
